Late Night Visitor
by SkyMaiden
Summary: No matter what she knows that she can always come to him. He'll always be there to catch his princess whenever she falls. Naruto x Ino
1. The revelation

**A/N: My first ever Naruto/Ino one shot. There is such a shortage of these fics so I couldn't help but try and write something. Enjoy. -**

* * *

Naruto sat up in bed it was another rainy night. No matter what the rain seemed to kill the mood. And no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't seem to sleep. His mind was now traveling to a certain blond haired friend of his. It was no surprise she was always in the back of his mind somewhere.

"_Ino-chan_." He thought.

He had yet to tell her how he truly felt about her. He wasn't sure if he was afraid of rejection; or if it was simply because he didn't want to ruin their perfectly good friendship. The rain was starting to come down harder.

"_It's nasty out there_."

Naruto was thankful that he didn't have any reason to be out there right now. Then again it was nearly three in the morning. Who in their right mind would even be out there anyway?

A lone figure stood outside of the young mans door. It was funny how no matter what she would always find herself here. It was late but she needed to see him. The young woman sighed as she knocked on the door. Naruto's ears perked up. He knew that knock all to well. There was only one person who ever showed up at his door this late.

"_I guess that's my late night visitor."_ He whispered with an amused tone.

Naruto came to the door only to be greeted by a woman with light aqua colored orbs. Her long blond haired flowing in the wind. She looked like an absolute goddess to him. He greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hello Ino-chan."

"It's freezing out here." She shivered. "Are you going to let me in or not?" She managed to smile back.

"Hai." He nodded and moved to the side so the beautiful blond could come in. Ino took off her shoes and then removed her jacket. Naruto handed her a towel so she could dry off.

"Another bad date huh." He spoke in a knowing tone.

"Yep." She only nodded as she sat down.

"I'll go make some tea then you can tell me all about the latest disaster." He teased.

Ino simply stuck her tongue out at him watching as he walked away. Naruto was always available when she needed him. No matter what time it was he was always there for her. He was the one of the constant things in her life. She really did appreciate the role he played.

"Naruto do you mind if I borrow your robe. I kind of need to get out of these wet clothes."

A slight blush rose to Naruto's cheeks. It wasn't like this sort of thing hadn't happened before. Ino had made many late night visits to his apartment. It was funny how she often came over when it rained. The young man wondered if it was some sort of conspiracy. Was she planning these late night rainy meetings? He found that if there was truth to that theory, he really didn't mind. Having Ino close in any way was a good thing.

"Ino-chan we've been through this before. You know where it is."

"Well excuse me for being polite. Next time I'll just go in you room and take it without asking."

"Yeah, Yeah I know."

She said no more as she made her way to his room. She was of course not uncomfortable in anyway. It was such a natural act to her.

"_I guess it's because I always show up here whenever I have a problem." _She thought.

Ino quickly slipped out of her wet clothes and into Naruto's oversized orange robe. It was too big for her she knew that. Worst of all it was orange. A color she could never quite understand. She only tolerated it for the sake of his feelings.

"_It's too big and orange. Oh well at least he's clean."_

She was grateful that his robe had a nice refreshing clean smell to it. The cologne was light not overpowering in any way what so ever. She actually loved the smell of the cologne that he wore. Ino sat down on his bed leaning up against the pillows. The second blond came into the room with two cups of tea. He placed his on the nightstand while passing a cup to her.

"Thank you."

"Sure." Naruto then wrapped his arm around her. "Okay now tell the great Naruto-sama all about your latest dating disaster."

She raised an eyebrow to him.

"The great Naruto-sama?" She repeated. "Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?"

The blond male pouted. She smiled at his all too familiar behavior.

"Whatever. Alright now tell me who upset my Ino-chan this time."

She took a sip of her tea. She was leaning on his chest with his arm wrapped around her. This was familiar to the two blonds. They spent many late nights like this.

"Naruto he was a real asshole. I'm talking about a major jerk. He was rude, not to mention disgusting in every way. He had no understanding of good hygiene. His breath alone was enough to nearly kill me. Worst of all he kept groping me all through dinner. I must have punched him at least a dozen times. On top of all that; the nasty bastard thought that I was going to sleep with him tonight. It was by far my worst date ever."

Naruto was sure that he had heard this line before. After all each time she had a terrible time she would come over to his place. Yet hearing that this one had "groped her" it didn't sit too well with him.

"Alright what's the guys name so I can go kick his ass?" A part of him was joking but the jealous part of him was serious. He wouldn't hesitate to go punch that guys lights out. How dare he put his hands on Ino that way?

"That's okay Naruto you don't have to hunt anyone down today. I highly doubt that I'll ever see that loser again. I think that I'm going to take a break from dating for awhile." She decided.

The cerulean blue eyed male nodded he agreed with her completely. In fact the only guy he wanted her to date was him. He wouldn't admit that part to her though.

"Good idea Ino-chan. Now you'll have no reason to come knocking on my door at three in the morning."

Ino frowned as she playfully hit him in the shoulder.

"You love me being here and you know it. Besides when are you ever going to have another beautiful girl in your bed again?"

Naruto swallowed t he lump in his throat. Truthfully he didn't want any other girl in his apartment like this. Ino was the only one he wanted to be with. Even if it wasn't as boyfriend and girlfriend, he would accept things the way they were now. He could deal with just being friends. As long as it meant that they could stay close.

"Aw Ino-chan you don't have to be jealous of all the other girls who come over. They aren't nearly as pretty as you are."

He was kidding she knew that. It was the only reason she decided not to entertain his comment with a response. Ino felt good to know that she was the only girl who came over like this. Even if it was always on friendly terms, it was still rather special. A yawn escaped her lips as she laid down into a more comfortable position.

"Naruto I'm tired tell me a story."

"Um a story?" he blinked in confusion.

"Yeah tell me a story it'll help me get to sleep faster."

"Ino-chan I don't know any stories."

"Make one up then! Please Naruto-kun." She said smiling thoughtfully at him. He sighed. She just had to go and use that tone of voice. That sweet tone of voice that he couldn't say no to. Worst of all she had to go add the suffix to his name.

"Alright." He agreed. "There was once a really beautiful princess."

"What was her name? And if you say forehead I swear…."

"No, No." He put his hands up in a defensive manner. "This princess was blond with blue eyes. Her name was Ino."

Ino seemed completely satisfied with this. She snuggled up closer to him.

"The princess was extremely depressed because her love life sucked. So she went to her handsome, loveable friend. The same guy who also happened to her knight in shining armor. I mean seriously this dude will do anything for her."

Ino raised an eyebrow to him he laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that Ino-chan I get carried away sometimes."

"Yeah." She whispered although she didn't believe him at all. She knew that tone of voice. As if the story wasn't already obvious enough.

"So the knight told her that one day she would find love. She would be happy and her love life wouldn't suck anymore. She would grow up have a ton of annoying, loud, bossy kids just like her and live happily ever after. Goodnight Ino-chan."

He stood up with the now empty cups of tea in his hands. Ino simply stared at his back. She watched him reach for the door knob.

"Naruto wait?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't get it. I mean you're the kind of guy every girl dreams about. You're loyal, fun, caring. Why the hell are you still single?"

Naruto turned slightly so he was looking at her. He managed to give her a smile. Only she saw right through it. This smile was always used to hide his pain. The one he used to pretend that everything was okay. She hated when he used that smile.

"Well I guess my princess just hasn't come around yet."

Ino blinked. She sat up reaching her hand out to him.

"Naruto I…"

"I'll take the couch tonight okay. Goodnight Ino-chan."

She flinched as she heard the door close. In his own little way Naruto had just admitter that he had feelings for her. She had always wondered but for some reason couldn't bring herself to ask. Ino smiled sadly.

"Good night Naruto-kun."


	2. The aftermath

**A/N: Well holy hell I've got so many positive reviews I had to continue. Many of you wanted a part two or a continuation of sorts, so here I am with the next part. Although I had no intention of making it a multi chapter fic I will give the people what they want. I have decided that it will be three chapters long. I really hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

The beautiful blond sat up in the bed. Her back leaned up against the wall. Ino couldn't begin to sleep even if she tried. Her mind stuck on the previous events. How much time had passed since Naruto confessed the truth to her. She wasn't sure if it had been minutes or if a whole hour had gone by. She felt frozen. She felt that somehow time might have stopped. 

"_I guess my princess just hasn't come around yet?"_ his answer replayed in her mind.

She wrapped her arms around his pillow. It held that refreshing clean scent. It was his scent, the same scent that she had grown accustomed to. She found herself missing him already. She missed having his arm wrapped around her. She wanted to be leaning into his chest right now inhaling the intoxicating scent of his cologne. It was funny how lonely she felt without him here.

Ino really wished that he hadn't left the room in the way that he did. How could he simply walk away from her like that? Sure he hadn't actually admitted _"I like you"_ in those words. But Ino Yamanaka was no idiot. He had confessed to her how he truly felt about her. They needed to talk about this. Things just couldn't end this way.

"I have to talk to him. We can't just sit here pretending that nothing happened."

She slowly made her way into the living room taking her time so as to not trip or fall over something. Naruto's apartment wasn't always the best kept of places. It could definitely do with some tidying up that was for sure. Ino smiled to herself as she remembered one of the many times that she had forced him to clean up.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Ino frowned as her eyes met with all of the junk and clutter everywhere. She was positive that she had never seen_ _such a mess. She sighed heavily placing her hands on to her hips._

"_Damn Naruto this place sure could use a woman's touch."_

"_Ino-chan it isn't that bad."_

"_Isn't that bad? You have ramen cups all over the floor, clothes are everywhere. And the dust don't you even let me get started on the dust."_

_Naruto sighed he knew that there was no winning in this situation. He learned from experience that it was better to just let her get on with her rant._

"_Well Ino-chan what do you want to do about it?"  
_

"_What do I want to do about it?" She repeated. "Oh no this is you're apartment. You're going to clean this mess up. I'm only here to supervise." Ino spoke proudly._

"_Figures." He muttered. "Any excuse will do so you can boss me around eh Ino-chan?"_

_She picked up a nearby book throwing it at his head. He shifted to the side avoiding a direct hit._

"_What was that Uzumaki?"_

"_Um Nothing Ino-chan my beautiful hime." He smiled nervously._

"_Yeah that's what I thought. Now get to it." _

_It took hours of yelling or what she called "words of encouragement" to get the apartment clean. Naruto sighed as he fell on to the couch._

"_Finally." He breathed in relief._

"_Good job Naruto. Oh but you missed a spot." She pointed to the one streak on the window. "You better take care of that." _

"_Eh! You put that streak there didn't you Ino-chan." He pointed._

"_Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." she looked completely guilty as she smiled up at him._

_Naruto suddenly grabbed her and began to tickle the platinum blond._

"_Hey…" she laughed. "Hey what are you doing…let me go."  
_

"_No way Ino-chan you're going to pay for that." He smiled as he continued to tickle her into submission. Ino slid on to the floor unable to control her laughter._

"_Okay I'm sorry I just wanted to see the look on your face."_

"_Alright Ino-chan you're forgiven." He decided as he let her up from the floor._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

**_

* * *

_**

**"**He's always treated me like a princess. He's always been so good to me."

She spotted her blond friend lying on the couch. She stared at him as he slept. He looked so peaceful and content with his bangs falling over his eyes. Ino couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. She almost didn't want to wake him up. Naruto had his arms wrapped around his pillow. Ino sat down on the couch.

"Naruto." She called out to him.

The second blond did not respond. He continued to sleep clutching the pillow as if afraid to let go.

_"_Hey Naruto." She gently shook him.

She didn't want to wake him up because he had looked so peaceful. She only wanted to talk about the events of earlier. This couldn't wait. It needed to be handled now. Ino lowered her mouth to his ear.

"Naruto-kun. Teuchi-san is giving out bowls of free ramen. You don't want to miss out do you?"

Almost instantly cerulean blue eyes popped open. It was a dirty trick but she knew that it would work.

"Ramen! Oh Ino-chan." He yawned. "What's up why did you lie about free ramen?"

Ino chuckled lightly at the confused expression on his face. He looked really cute like that she noticed.

"I'm sorry. I just had to think of some way to wake you up."

Another yawn escaped him. He sat up a little. The two blonds now sat staring at each other. There was a silent moment between them before he spoke again.

"That was a mean thing to do Ino-chan. Why did you want to wake me up?"

"Naruto we need to talk. It's about what happened earlier."

The blue eyed male swallowed the lump of nervousness in his throat. He wasn't really ready to start talking about that. A part of him had hoped that she wouldn't bring it up again. But of course he was aware that Ino would not let it go. How could she after he had just told her that he had feelings for her.

"Uh Ino-chan its late okay. Can we talk about this in the morning?"

He laid back down wrapping his arms back around his pillow. Ino frowned she wasn't going to let him get out of this. He couldn't simply close his eyes and avoid the situation.

"No Naruto we have to talk now. We can't sit here and pretend that nothing happened."

He didn't respond to her. He had fallen asleep once again. Ino sighed closing her eyes in frustration.

"Naruto wake up!"

"Just five more minutes….." He mumbled.

Ino could see that she would be getting nowhere tonight. She stood up taking Naruto's arm. The least she could do was make sure he slept in his own bed tonight. There was no reason why he had to take the couch tonight.

"Come on Naruto let's get up. This couch can't be all that comfortable."

After a few more moments of struggling she had the blue eyed male standing. She placed his arm around her shoulder so she could help him walk. Slowly the two of them walked towards his bedroom.

"Ino-chan….I'm so tired." He spoke with his eyes closed.

"I know."

Once in his room he instantly plopped down on the bed. Ino stared at him for awhile.

"Yep he's out cold."

There would be no conversation right now. Naruto shifted in his sleep reaching over for his pillow. He instead ended up grabbing Ino.

"Naruto what the hell?"

Before she realized it she was being pulled into an embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist in a protective manner. He was now holding on to her the same way he had been holding on to the pillow.

"Naruto?"

"Gotta…gotta protect Ino-chan." He mumbled in his sleep.

"He's dreaming."

She couldn't deny that she had felt completely safe in his arms right now. She almost didn't want him to let her go. Ino found that she could get used to this. Ino was instantly reminded of a time from before.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Ino tossed and turned in the bed. It was a cold and she knew the reason why. She sat up to see that Naruto had all of the covers again._

_"Damn it Naruto you're hogging all the covers." She grabbed the blanket from him. He turned over from the sudden feeling of the covers being taken from him._

_"Ino-chan its cold. Give it back." He took hold of the blanket._

_"No way I need this more than you do give it to me." She took hold of the other side. The two blonds struggled with the blanket. It was obvious that neither one of them were going to back down._

_"Fine then no one will have it." Naruto said as he threw the blanket across the room. Ino sat with her mouth open. She couldn't believe he would act so foolishly._

_"Naruto what the hell is wrong with your mind? Now we're both going to freeze to death." She shuddered._

_"It's okay Ino-chan I'll keep you warm." He suddenly wrapped her up in a tight embrace. His arms placed around her waist. Ino was about to protest but she had to admit this did feel nice._

_"Any excuse for you to get close to me huh Uzumaki." She teased him._

_"Very funny Ino-chan. I don't need any excuse to be close to you. I want to be with you anyway no matter how bossy and loud youare."_

_Ino hit him in the stomach with her elbow._

_"Watch it before I kick you out."_

_He nodded_ _but only pulled her closer to him._

_"Good night Ino-chan."_

_"Night." She muttered back to him._

* * *

She didn't understand how she could have been so blind. How could she have not seen that he had real genuine feelings for her? All this time she had been wasting with all those idiots; when she had her prince right here the whole time. She almost felt some tears come into her eyes.

"I'm not going to waste anymore time." She thought. "Okay Naruto you can sleep for now, but tomorrow we're going to talk."

**_A/n: Alright so everything will end in this next chapter. R & R and I will update again as soon as I can._**


	3. The resolution

**A/N: Well our wonderful story is coming to an end in this chapter. I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, added this fic to their faves, and even placed it into their C2 communities. I appreciate all of the love you guys have showed this story. I'm almost sorry to say goodbye to it. But all good things must come to an end. I worked really, really hard on it. So I want you all too please enjoy and review it at the end if it's not too much trouble.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own Neji lol. (I wish)**

* * *

When Ino awoke in the morning she was alone. Naruto's arms were no longer wrapped around her. It left her with an uneasy lonely feeling. She missed the feeling of being close to him. She looked to her right to see a note. 

"_Good morning Ino-chan. I'm sorry I had to run out. You looked so peaceful sleeping. I didn't want to wake you. Lock up when you leave okay. You know where the spare key is._

_See ya around Naruto._

A yawn escaped the platinum blond. Judging by the letter Ino got the feeling that he was avoiding her. Last night he didn't want to talk either. She remembered how quickly he had changed the subject. So was it really such a stretch to believe that he had faked having something to do. Ino could see that she would have to be the one to initiate things.

"If you want things done right you have to do it yourself. It's up to me to go and track him down then."

There was no way in hell that she was going to let this go. She didn't care if she had to tie him down and force him to talk to her.

"He can't confess to me that he likes me and think that I'm just going to pretend that nothing happened."

As Ino dressed to leave she thought more about Naruto's behavior over the years. He had always been reluctant to date. Now she finally knew the reason why.

**(Flashback)**

_The two blonds had just finished up a mission and they were now having a late night dinner together._

"_You know…" Ino paused as she popped some sushi in her mouth. "I don't get it why won't you let me hook you up with anyone."_

"_Ino-chan I don't want you to hook me up with anybody. Besides aren't we supposed to stay out of each other's love life?"_

_The platinum blond took a moment as she sipped her water._

"_What love life? I never see you date. The only other girl I see you with is Sakura. And I know that the two of you are just friends. You know that you're always there for me whenever one of my dates goes wrong. So we are pretty much supposed to meddle in each others love life. You should let me hook you up. A lot of kunoichi think that you're pretty cute you know."_

_Naruto didn't say anything. He could really care less about what the other kunoichi thought. The only person's opinion that mattered to him was Ino's._

"_Ino-chan you don't have to."_

_  
"Okay." She sighed. "You're going to have to be more forceful though if you want to get a girlfriend someday."_

"_Oh well one bossy, pushy girl in my life is fine enough for me." He teased._

"_Watch it Naruto!" She said as she forcefully hit him in the shoulder with one of her chopsticks._

"_What I was only saying that you are the most important girl in my life Ino-chan."_

_Ino smiled softly. Naruto really was so sweet to her._

"_Well I'd better be. I don't think that I'd like sharing you with some other girl. But I do want you to be happy. So I guess I can learn to compromise."_

_Naruto simply shot her a smile._

"_What would I do without you Ino-chan?"_

"_I don't know." She laughed as she put her hand to his spiky head. "I'd say that you would be pretty hopeless without me. Luckily for you, you'll never have to find out."_

**(End)**

"This whole time Naruto has been waiting for me. I just never really saw it clearly until now. I have kept you waiting to long huh Naruto. Well I better not keep you waiting any longer."

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto had found himself in Tsunade's office. He needed someone to talk to right now. 

"Hey Baa-chan." He shouted.

The blond haired Hokage immediately awoke from her sleep.

"What the…. Who the hell dares?" She banged her fist on the table. She looked up to see Naruto grinning apologetically.

"Naruto damn it. What the hell are you doing shouting at the top of your lungs like that? Cant you see that I'm trying to sleep."

"Eh sorry Baa-chan. I kind of needed someone to talk to."

Tsunade sat up shaking the remainder of sleep away. She knew that she couldn't refuse Naruto right now. In many ways he was like the son that she had never had.

"Alright." She sighed. "Sit down."

Tsunade poured himself some sake. She had a feeling that she would need it.

"Okay what's going on Naruto?"

"Um I kind of, sort, told Ino-chan the truth about I feel for her."

Tsunade looked up. She wondered when the hell Naruto was finally going to tell her the truth.

"Really. Well it's about damn time, so how did it go? Are you two together now or what?"

"No not exactly." Naruto said.

Tsunade frowned at this. "Unbelievable." She spoke. "Well what exactly did happen?"

Naruto then went into all the details about the night before. Tsunade looked displeased after he told her what happened.

"Its no wonder why you haven't made any progress. You haven't exactly told her how you felt in complete words. You put it in a riddle for her to solve. Although I'm sure that she got the hint."

The blond teen nodded. He remembered all too well the events of the previous night. He still couldn't bring herself to tell her the truth, so he casually let it slip in by using that story he had made up for her.

"_I guess my princess just hasn't come around yet."_ His line repeated in his mind.

"Not that you don't get points for being sweet Naruto. It's just when did you stop speaking your mind." She reminded him.

"Baa-chan this is different. Ino-chan is…well…it's not easy telling her how I feel. We've been friends for so long and everything's always been treated like a game between us."

"He's afraid of rejection." The blond Hokage came to a conclusion. Then the time for games should stop don't you think. The question is what are you going to do now?"

* * *

After a short detour home, a hot shower, and a new outfit Ino went to start her search for her blond haired friend. She was wearing an almost exact replica of her purple outfit. Except it was in black and had long sleeves. She remembered Naruto saying how great she looked in it. She had to look her best at all times of course. But for Naruto she would put in the extra effort. She was even wearing strawberry lip gloss as well. Not that he would care. He always complimented her anyway. 

"I could look like a complete wreck and he'd still find something nice to say."

**(Flashback)**

_Naruto sat on Ino's couch waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. _

"_Ino-chan come on how long are you going to be in there? You've been trying on clothes for an hour." He complained._

"_Quiet Naruto. I do have to look my best you know."_

"_Yeah, yeah I know."_

_Naruto sighed as he leaned back against the couch. He placed his hands behind his head. He looked as if he was about to fall asleep. Moments later the blond girl walked out into the living room._

"_Well what do you think?"_

_Naruto sat up staring at her with wide eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress with matching heels. This was also one of the rare times where she had let her hair down. He thought that she looked absolutely stunning with her long blond hair cascading around her shoulders._

"_Wow." He whispered._

"_I don't think that I look all that great. This is something that I had thrown in the back of my closet."_

_Naruto stood up smiling for his friend._

"_No way Ino-chan you look amazing. You always look amazing." He added in a low whisper._

"_You always say the nicest things. I don't look that great besides I could really care less about dressing up for this guy. Hell, he's just lucky that I'm even showing up at all."_

"_Yeah, well I guess I'll see you around later tonight after this next disaster is over right." Naruto teased._

"_Shut up." She smiled. "That's not funny. I do have to go though."_

_There was silence between the two of them. The blue eyed male headed to the door. He turned around sending her a smile._

"_I'll be up Ino-chan. I'll see you later."_

"_Bye Naruto."_

Ino decided that she would check Ichiraku's first. There was no doubt in her mind that he would be there.

"If I know Naruto his stomach will lead him here." She thought confidently. Only once she arrived there was no sign on her orange clad friend.

"Well this is definitely a surprise. I know maybe I'll ask Tsunade-sama instead of running all over Konoha."

* * *

**(Back with Tsunade and Naruto)**

"Baa-chan I don't know what I'm going to do." He admitted.

"What do you plan on avoiding her altogether? How long do you think that'll last? She will eventually track you down. As if there's even many places that you can hide anyway." Tsunade pointed out.

Tsunade had a point running would prove futile. Also he wasn't someone who would just run away. That simply wasn't who he was.

"Yeah." He laughed nervously. "You know how determined Ino-chan is."

The blond haired Hokage nodded.

"Very well then so now you know what you have to do."

"Um leave Konoha under an assumed name and start over fresh somewhere else. I think Suna is pretty nice this time of year." He smiled.

"Brat this isn't a joke. What the hell are you waiting for? What do you plan on doing wait until someone else comes in and swoop Ino off of her feet? Because you know that will happen."

Naruto grew quiet for awhile. He knew that Tsunade was only trying to help him out. She was only trying to make him realize the truth. He opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah? Um I mean what is it?" Tsunade acknowledged the knock.

"Tsunade-sama Ino Yamanaka is here to see you. Shall I send her in?"

Naruto looked panicked.

"Hide me Baa-chan!" He then dived under her desk. Tsunade looked stunned for a moment, but she soon regained her serious composure.

"Get up from under there."

"Please Baa-chan I'm begging you. I can't see her right now."

The hazel eyed woman simply rolled her eyes. "This is pathetic." She thought. "Sure Shizune send her in."

Moments later the blond kunoichi walked in.

"Hi Tsunade-sama I didn't mean to just drop in like this. I was hoping that I could ask you something."

Tsunade rubbed her forehead she could literally feel the headache coming on.

"It's fine. What's on your mind?"

"I was wondering if you've seen Naruto. I need to talk to him."

Tsunade had half the mind to reach down below; grab the blond boy currently hiding under the desk and show Ino that she knew exactly where he was.

"_Oh hell yeah I know where that brat is." _She wanted to say. "I'm sorry Ino I haven't seen him at all today."

"Okay." She nodded. "Well I guess I'd better keep looking. He's avoiding like the plague."

"Really? Any particular reason why that would be?"

"We um sort of had a moment between us last night. Some things were said and now we just really need to clear the air."

"I see. Good luck then Ino."

"Right. Don't worry Tsunade-sama I'll find our ramen loving baka, he can't hide from me forever."

Once she was sure that Ino was gone. Tsunade grabbed the young man forcefully by his jacket collar.

"Get the hell up from under there." She then threw him across the table. He landed on the floor hitting his head.

"Ow Baa-chan that hurt. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Someone has to knock some sense in to you damn it. Now its time for you to man up, go out there find Ino and tell her how you feel."

"But Baa…." He started.

"No buts! I'm tired of this mindless game that the two of you are playing. If you want her then go after her already. So are you ready to be a man!" she asked with her hands pressed firmly on her hips.

All Naruto could do was nod for he could not find the words. That and he was afraid that he would say something to piss her off.

"Good." She smiled. "Now one more thing get the hell out of my office. I have work to do."

"_More like you have a nap to finish." _Naruto thought. "Okay Baa-chan I'll leave you to your work or whatever. Bye thanks for the advice."

Once Naruto was gone Tsunade smiled softly. She hoped that her words got through to him. But she was confident that Naruto would be okay.

"Good luck with everything Naruto."

* * *

Ino walked the streets of Konoha she still had yet to find him. "Damn he's really avoiding me big time." 

"Hey Ino how are you?" she heard.

"Oh hey Sakura what's up?"

"Nothing much I was just going to get some tea. You should join me you looked stressed."

"No that's okay. I'm actually looking…." She was cut off by Sakura who was now dragging her into the teahouse.

"It's just one cup of tea Ino. We hardly see each other as it is."

"Fine but make it quick alright. I have to go find Naruto."

The two kunoichi sat down at a table by the window.

"Why are you looking for Naruto? Is everything okay?"

"No not really but it will be though."

Sakura noticed Ino's tone of voice.

"Hey what's going on? Why do you sound so serious?"

The platinum blond then went into details about the previous night. How Naruto had confessed his real feelings for her. Sakura took a sip of her tea.

"So he finally told you huh. Well sort of anyway."

Ino looked up with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Forehead you knew?"

"Well everyone knows Ino-pig." She added the nickname in as well. "I'm surprised you didn't realize it. I mean the way that he looks at you alone should be more than enough of a clue."

Ino sat with her head down for a moment. What Sakura had just said only made her feel worse. The pink haired girl had a point.

"I was being an idiot this whole time. I don't know why I didn't see it before. He was always there for me. No matter what I needed he was there. He listened to me when I needed to vent. He's always been in my corner supporting me. Heh." She laughed "Even when I was being pushy and bitchy he just smiled and let me by myself. He's never asked for anything in return. I seem to just light up whenever he's around."

Sakura smiled as Ino spoke in detail about the situation. Obviously the blond was finally realizing just what Naruto had meant to her. It took her long enough that was for sure.

"Ino he's completely head over heels for you."

"Yeah." She nodded. "I always knew that he was an important part of my life you know. I just didn't know how important. Naruto always makes me feel better when I'm down. Every time I'm around him I can't help but feel happy. He really is the most amazing guy I know."

"If you finally realize all of this shouldn't you be with him now telling him all those things? What the hell are you doing here with me Ino-pig?"

Ino stared at her with wide eyes. She couldn't believe how amazingly rude Sakura was being. But then again she could see the point that the pink haired girl was trying to make.

"Hey I didn't drag myself over here to have tea forehead. But yeah you're right. I have kept him waiting for too long. I have to go."

"Yeah see ya around Ino good luck." She added.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto had found himself sitting on the top of Hokage monument. More precisely he was sitting on top of Yondaime's head. The view from here was amazing and he enjoyed sitting up there to clear his head. He knew that talking to Tsunade about the situation would help. He would need to tell Ino the truth before some other guy came along. There was something holding him back though and it wasn't just rejection. 

"I don't think Ino-chan feels the same way about me. I think to her I'll always be a friend."

Naruto closed his eyes as he leaned back against the monument. He remembered a time when he told her how he really felt. Only of course she had not heard him.

**(Flashback)  
**

_The blond male walked slowly with a drunken Ino next to him. He had his arm wrapped securely around her as he guided her towards his apartment._

"_Damn Ino-chan you're completely wasted."_

"_Hey…" she hiccupped. "It…was…was my first time...drink….drinking sake. What'd you expect?" she asked in slurred speech._

"_Well no one told you to down the whole bottle."_

"_Aww shut up."_

_Naruto laughed. "This is taking too long. Hold on Ino-chan." He picked her up gently placing her onto his back. She managed to wrap her arms around his shoulders placing her legs around his waist as well._

"_Naruto?" she whispered._

"_Yeah?"_

"_My… my head hurts."_

"_You'll feel it worse in the morning. I'm going to take you to my place okay."_

_She didn't respond to him because she had fallen asleep. All he could feel was the rise and fall of her chest. He smiled softly as he continued to his apartment. The blond male placed her down on the bed. He stared at her as her hair fell into her eyes. He couldn't help but to smile at how peaceful and relaxed she looked._

"_Wow Ino-chan even though you're completely wasted you still look really beautiful."_

_He sat down on the other side of the bed. He watched over the sleeping girl in such a protective manner. _

"_Ino-chan no matter what happens I will be there for you. You can count on me. And you wont have to ever run find me because I'm here." He paused placing his hand to her cheek. "I love you Ino-chan." He whispered._

"I thought that I would find you here." He heard a familiar voice that brought him out of his thoughts.

"Ino-chan." He whispered turning his attention to see her standing just a few feet away.

"It's about time that I found you huh? I was about to use this to lure you out of hiding." She held out a bento of ramen for him. "I got it from Ichiraku's so do you want it?"

"You know it Ino-chan!" He smiled. He tried to reach for the bento but she quickly pulled it back. "Come on Ino-chan no fair."

She smiled for him. "No more hiding and don't you dare think of running away from me right now. Promise me that then you can have this ramen."

"Alright…Alright. I promise just give me the ramen." His eyes lit up. She handed him the bento watching as he hungrily attacked the noodles.

"Typical Naruto." She thought happily. "I can't believe I would even miss him pigging out if he wasn't around."

"Thanks a lot Ino-chan I was starving."

"Yeah well you left so early this morning you didn't have breakfast with me like usual. Also you were so busy avoiding me I know that you didn't have time to stuff your face."

Naruto avoided her gaze. "I wasn't really avoiding you." He lied.

"You were too." She placed both hands to her hips. "We both know why. It was because of what happened last night. Naruto why did you leave without talking to me first."

"I didn't know what to say to you." Naruto admitted.

There was silence as a gentle breeze came through.

"You didn't know what to say. Naruto Uzumaki quiet now I've heard everything."

"Stop teasing Ino-chan it's not funny."

"I know." She nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Besides we both know that you're the loudest one of all Ino." He shot her a playful smile.

Ino frowned resisting the urge to hit him. She had to remember what the goal was. The goal was to get him to talk with her about their situation.

"Okay all joking aside we do have to talk. Naruto did you honestly think that I was going to pretend that nothing happened. Or forget what you said to me last night?"

Of course Naruto hadn't been expected for any of that to happen. He wasn't really thinking too much about what would happen after everything was said and done.

"No Ino-chan I didn't expect you to forget. It was just that you asked me a question. I had to answer you somehow."

"Well you're right about that. I definitely wasn't going to forget. So even though you knew all of that, you chose to avoid me anyway. Why?"

Naruto turned his attention elsewhere. All the while Ino could only stare at him.

"I left because I honestly didn't know what to say to you at the time. I didn't know how to start telling you the truth. I didn't know where to begin."

"I've got something to say to you Naruto. Why the hell did you wait so long? You let me go out on all those dates smiling that fake ass smile of yours. All the while you knew that you had feelings for me. Naruto look at me." She turned his face to hers.

"Ino..." He started.

"Tell me why?"

He stood up walking away from her. His back was turned to her as he tried to gather up all of his thoughts. He then turned around looking serious.

"You don't get it Ino-chan. I don't just like you. I…I…love you Ino. I dream about you at night, I think about you in the mornings. Sometimes you're the only thing I can think about. Even right now I just want to wrap my arms around you and never let you go. I wanted you to be happy Ino that's why I never said anything to you when you went out on those dates. I…."

He was silenced as she put her arms around his shoulders pulling him into a hug. Naruto slowly put his arms around her waist. He could literally feel her heartbeat.

"Baka didn't have you ever once think that maybe I felt the same way about you. You didn't have to go through any of the heartache. We should have figured this out a long time ago."

"Ino-chan." He whispered.

"Shh, let me finish okay. You and I have been dancing around this subject for awhile haven't we? Naruto I'm sorry it took me so long to realize how I feel about you. The way that I've always felt."

Naruto almost didn't know what to say. It was starting to feel like a dream come true. He shook his head pulling himself away from her hold.

"It's alright Ino-chan you don't have to do this. You don't have to be nice and spare my feelings."

She blinked curiously.

"_He thinks that I'm just being nice. He doesn't think that I'm serious."_

Naruto placed his hands into his pockets before walking away. He figured that he should leave now before things could get any worse.

"I'll always be here for you Ino-chan. I accept the fact that we're just friends. I'll see you around okay."

The platinum blond shook her head. She didn't want things to be this way. She had to get through to him somehow. She had to make him realize the truth.

"Naruto wait!"

He immediately stopped walking turning back around. His cerulean blue orbs meeting her light aqua colored pools. They stared at each other for awhile before Ino spoke.

"There was once a princess. A beautiful princess but she had been a complete idiot for a long time. She had everything that she wanted and needed right in front of her. Only she didn't completely realize it before. But now she see's that he is everything to her."

Ino paused looking down for a minute. She then looked up smiling warmly for him.

"Naruto I'm not going to keep you waiting anymore. What I'm saying is that I'm tired of wasting time." She suddenly ran into his arms. He caught her staring down at the beautiful kunoichi.

"Ino-chan…."

"Naruto I love you too." She said wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into a hot, steamy kiss. He soon relaxed into her kiss deepening it. When they broke away both of their faces were bright red. Ino knew that this was by far her best kiss ever. She never felt so light headed in her life all because of one kiss.

"Wow."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

She pulled him into another kiss before it had started to rain. Naruto only wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him.

"Ino-chan here take my jacket it's raining."

He was about to offer her his jacket but she stopped him by putting her hand to his arm.

"Don't you think that it's about time that I started to take care of you?"

Naruto smiled taking her hand into his.

"But Ino-chan what kind of guy would I be if I didn't catch my princess whenever she needed me."

Ino smiled putting her hand to his cheek and gently placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Okay Uzumaki well since you insist why don't you carry your princess off this rock and take me home."

"Home." He repeated.

"Yeah we are official now. I guess you always, sort of always did belong to me." She spoke in an amused tone as she ran her hand through his spiky head. "So Uzumaki you going to take your girlfriend home to your place or what?"

"Okay Ino-chan if you're that eager to get back to my room again." He grinned as he picked her up carrying her on his back.

"Shut up." She spoke as she kissed his cheek. "Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I meant what I said you know. I didn't want to waste anymore time. You're all mine."

"I've always been yours Ino-chan." He reminded her.

"Yeah I know its one of those things that everyone knows but doesn't speak about. Well. You and I are official now. I don't care who knows. I'm never going to let you go." She spoke proudly. "How does Ino Uzumaki sound to you? I like it."

"I like it too Ino-chan." He nodded. He couldn't control the smile on his face. He finally got the girl of his dreams. She was longer unattainable. She was finally within his reach. He didn't have to wait for her anymore or pretend that he didn't love her. Ino Yamanaka was all his now. He couldn't control the smile on his face even if he wanted to.

"I guess my princess finally did come around."

**A/n: Lets all shed a tear for a good story. Well I thought it was pretty decent. But now this is the end, so please read and review and let me know what you all thought. Most Importantly I hope that you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
